Email interfaces may display, at a user device, email messages received at a message server. Some interfaces display only a portion of the email message. This allows a user to gain information about the message without opening the entire message, which takes time and resources. Often when an email message is open other messages as well as other content, such as that of a web browser, cannot be displayed. Moreover, when an email system receives a new message the email interface may alert a user, via the interface, of the new message. However, it may be beneficial to receive notifications of a new message when interfaces other than the email interface are active. Thus, a better system for informing a user of a new message is needed.